


Supernatural Full House

by Boomahn1998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomahn1998/pseuds/Boomahn1998
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Saylah Winchester. She is the daughter of Dean Winchester and Amara Winchester (aka Darkness). She tells us of her life through everyone else's eyes. Most characters belong to Supernatural tv show and don't  belong to us but there is some original characters in here.
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel & Rowena MacLeod, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Ruby/Sam Winchester





	Supernatural Full House

Hi I'm Saylah Winchester you probably know my dad Dean Winchester and might know my mom Amara a.k.a. The Darkness. I was born a bit ago and I grew fast . But to my family I'm not that old I'm a baby

I have been through a lot in my short little life on earthI was kidnapped by a man named Ketch he worked for the British Men of Letters. After my family found me I wanted forget what happened, and my love made me.

~~~~~~~a few weeks or so later~~~~

I wrapped a bath towel around myself after loving on Castiel. I was happy and he made me feel safe. I was smiling and looking with my green eyes. I looked at Cas and giggled " Cas love you still have paint on your hair". We had just been painting our bedroom, I was good at painting. Cas was still I need the shower and asked me ," Do I.Do we need another shower". I and I say, "maybe my love but later". Cas then said, " Well that was wonderful love". I reply, " Yes it was Cas",I said while lookingfor my clothes.Then I said, " But we can't tell my dad he would flip",as I looked up at Cas. And then I asked can we go see the bees angel and may be later a movie". I love Castiel he is safe and he is home,he helped me with my powers which I secretly didn't want. To loose cas would shatter me he was my rock to keep Me steady and that's all I wanted.

My dad was none to pleased about me and cas being together because he wanted me to stay a child ,but Cas, the trench coat angel he was my everything. But when dad figured out what hadhappened with Cas he wanted to kill him.I begged him not to because I loved him so much and I wouldn't want the baby to live without its daddy. Me and my dad haven't spoken since that day till we heard some news about me and delivering the baby.And he was more upset with cas. But cas didn't care he wanted to find a way to help me live through it because he's been there for me since I was born.I had given my powers To my father and little sister who had just recently been born. Then we found a friend who said who could help us but the catch was if something happened to her that I may not make it through


End file.
